Benutzer Diskussion:Diamantenpelz
Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! :3 :-) :D Herzlich Willkommen Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Wiki! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß hier im Wiki. Wenn du fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne unter anderem an mich wenden :) LG 12:00, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frostkralle Hallo Diamantenpelz, Nein, da Frostkralle bereits von jemand anderen gemalt wurde. Sie hat bereits eine Kriegerversion, deshalb darf der jenige auch die anderen Versionen malen. - 14:49, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja und in Klammer steht der Name des Zeichners, der dazu berechtigt ist, die Version zu malen 14:52, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi, dir auch frohe Weihnachten :3 Also, du bist gar nicht vom CA ausgeschlossen, du darfst nur Frostkralle nicht mehr aufs CA stellen, da sie schon ein Bild hat. Nur Bilder aufs CA, die noch überhaupt kein Bild im Artikel haben :3 Hmm..das verstehe ich nciht ganz was du meinst.. Speichere es einfach in Originalgröße ab^^ 13:21, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Augenfarbe Hallo Diamant, Schön dass du beim CA mitmachen willst :3 Also, ja, wenn keine Augenfarbe angegeben ist, kannst du frei wählen, solang die Farbe noch natürlich ist (also zum beispiel nicht violett oder pink oder grau^^) Liebe Grüße, 20:23, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Klar kannst du ein Bild malen ^^ Es kommt darauf an, für was, also zB fürs CA, dann musst es auf die CA seite packen und dort so formatieren, wie es die anderen getan haben (Überschrift 2, verlinkter Name, Bild ohne |thumb und ohne |left, und es darf noch kein Bild im Artikel der Katze sein + die richtige Vorlage muss verwendet werden) Wenn du es nur für dich / für Freunde malst, kannst du es ihnen auf die Diskussionsseite stellen, oder auf deine eigene Seite. In die Artikel dürfen allerdings keine eigenen Bilder, ehe sie auf der CA Seite waren^^ 13:03, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Meinst du jetzt in Gimp? Leider hab ich von Gimp keine Ahnung, da ich Pixlr verwende. Falls du auf der Diskussionsseite meinst, geh einfach in die Quelltext bzw. Code-Ansicht und entferne das |thumb bei der Datei, dann hat es die perfekte Größe und du musst nichts mehr einstellen^^ 13:18, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Diese Vorlagen gibt es alle noch nicht, ebenso wie Königin und Heiler, es wird sie aber in fernerer Zukunft geben. Bis dahin können diese Katzen leider nicht gezeichnet werden. 11:38, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke für die tollen Ideen, manche davon kann ich mir sogar vorstellen, dass sie eventuell verwendet werden, dies bleibt jeder Tautropfen überlassen. Und es dauert natürlich, bis eine Vorlage fertig ist^^ - 15:10, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey, tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt Antworte, Neujahr ist bei mir immer etwas stressig^^ Jedenfalls danke für das tolle Bild, es gefällt mir sehr gut :) <3 15:15, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re: Vorlagen-Vorschläge Hi Diamantenpelz, Einige deiner Vorschläge sind ziemlich gut, ich kann zwar nciht versprechen, dass oder ob ich sie benutze, aber es sind zumindest auch schonmal Ideen. ^^ 23:00, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wow, womit hab ich das Bild denn verdient? Dankeschön, das sieht toll aus x3 18:27, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hallo Diamantenpelz, ich danke dir vielmals für das Bild werde es auch bald auf meine Seite tun. LG 14:19, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Ich möchte mich auch für das tolle Bild von dir bedanken ^^ Es ist wirklich schön geworden, vielen Dank dafür (; LG 19:20, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen Wem du wie was schenkst, das ist ganz deine Entscheidung, das einzig wichtige dabei ist eben nur, dass das alles innerhalb dieses Wikis bleibt ^^ 16:25, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi Diamantenpelz, danke auch für dein zweites Bild an mich, das sieht wirklcih hübsch aus ^^ 14:49, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Diamantenpelz, ich habe das jetzt geändert, damit es mit dem Aufbau der anderen Staffelseiten hinkommt. Es wäre nur mal nebenbei bemerkt gut, wenn du deine Nachricht nicht irgendwo inmitten meiner Diskussionsseite schreibst, sondern stattdessen unten neu anfängst, da ich sonst immer in den Versionen gucken muss, wer mir überhaupt was geschrieben hat ^^ 15:44, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hinweis Hey, Ich hab beides jetzt mal eingefügt, wir waren vorher noch nicht dazu gekommen - 21:03, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Änderungen Hey, Wir Admin haben uns mal zusammengesetzt und beraten wie wir die Artikel etwas übersichtlicher machen können und langsam wird das eben nach und nach von uns umgesetzt, also mach es doch bitte nicht einfach wieder rückgängig, denn wenn wir Admins bei mehreren Artikeln eine Änderung vornehmen, dann denken wir uns da schon was bei - 21:33, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Lieb, dass du fragst, andere hätten sich einfach wieder eingemischt und munter bearbeitet und mich damit wieder zum Rande der Verzweiflung gebracht, weil ich bei solch vielen Änderungen immer alphabetisch vorgehe und es da sehr störend ist, wenn ich dann immer wieder auf Seiten treffe, die schon bearbeitet wurden ^^ Sowas kann immer nur funktionieren wenn man sich abspricht ^^ Generell wär ich dir echt dankbar wenn du mir ein bisschen helfen könntest (du könntest zum beispiel hinten im Alphabet anfangen, dann kommen wir uns nicht in die Quere), allerdings arbeiten wir gerade an einem kleinen Problem, weil sich eine Vorlage nicht so gut mit den Doppelpunkten verträgt, aber sobald wir das ausgebessert haben, kann ich mich ja nochmal bei dir melden und dann kannst du ja schauen ob du grad Zeit hast mir unter die Arme zu greifen ^^ - 21:51, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Also, entweder drücke ich mich so undeutlich aus oder ich rede gegen eine Wand oO Ich habe dir doch gerade gesagt, dass wir ein Problem mit einer Vorlage haben und die Arbeit deshalb an dem Projekt erst einmal eingestellt ist bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben. Außerdem habe ich auch gesagt, dass mir Hilfe nichts bringt, wenn sie einfach wahllos gemacht wird. - 22:00, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Nein, das wird jetzt erstmal bleiben so wie es ist, bis wir wissen, ob wir das irgendwie wie geplant hinbekommen, oder ob wir uns was neues einfallen lassen müssen - 22:18, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das stimmt schon, allerdings bringt es nichts wenn wir jetzt die anderen Artikel bearbeiten und es sich dann hinterher herausstellen würde, dass wir das nochmal gänzlich anders machen müssten. - 22:13, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hey, Danke für den Hinweis, ich habs jetzt geändert ^^ - 19:03, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hey^^ Hi Diamant, tut mir echt leid, aber meine Sigg hat mir Leaf gemacht also kann ich dir leider nicht helfen! Sorry noch mal! LG Siggi Ohne neue Seite würde das eig. garnicht gehen. Ansonsten könnte man nämlich höchstens mit einem ganzen Quelltext unteschreiben und da das die Seiten zu sehr vergrößert und es dann im Quelltext unübersichtlich macht. :/. Kurz:Ja sollte man machen^^ . http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Diamantenpelz/Sig - das wäre dann die Seite wo man das Siggi(als Quelltext) erstellen sollte :). 18:56, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Aki-chan86/Neues_Forum_und_Signaturen Hier wird noch mal alles erklärt^^ auch mit Bildern und so ;) . 18:56, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen-Ideen Hallo Diamantenpelz, Es ist zwar toll, wenn du Ideen für mögliche Posen der Vorlagen hast, allerdings würde ich dann nur welche nehmen, die -wenn überhaupt - auf echten Fotos basieren. Wobei man aber dazusagen muss, dass die Warriors App/CotC Bilder von der Pose her auch fast 1:1 von echten Bildern abgemalt wurden. Nur bereits abgemalte Posen nochmal abzumalen finde ich jetzt nicht wirklich gut - zumal ich schon gesehen habe, dass andere Leute auf anderen Seiten sowas sowieso schon getan haben. Wie gesagt, wenn du originelle (!) Ideen für Posen hast, nur raus damit, aber die CotC Bilder zu benutzen erscheint mir für nicht so gut. ^^ 22:06, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Auf welche Dateiendung speicherst du deine Bilder denn ab? 16:37, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Deshalb sollte sich normalerweise nicht die größe ändern... Hast du mal geschaut ob dus überhaupt richtig abgespeichert hast? 18:28, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Als du die Vorlagen abgespeichert hast, hast du da gleich einen Rechtsklick auf die einzelnen Bilder gemacht und abgespeichert, oder hast du erstmal einen Linksklick gemacht, sodass das Bild in einem Pop-up in voller Größe zu sehen ist? 18:34, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ja, aber tust du das mit dem Pop-up oder mit den "blauen Kästchen" der Bildergalerie? 19:09, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du nur die "Vorschau" also die Vorlagen in ihrer verkleinerten Version in den blauen Kästchen abspeicherst, bekommst du loggischerweise auch die verkleinerte Form. Du musst sie schon vorher anklicken, damit das Pop-up erscheint, wo die Vorlage in ihrer Originalgröße gezeigt wird. 19:16, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß gerade nicht, was du mit Rest meinst, aber ja, du klickst eine Vorlage nach der anderen an und speicherst sie ab. 19:21, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Alles klar und kein Problem ^^ 19:47, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Daaankkee^^ Hey, dein Bild ist sowas von schön! Ich liebe es jetzt schon und das mit der Sigg. tut mir nochmal leid^^ HDL Rechtschreibung Hallo Diamantenpelz, für die abarbeitung der Verbesserungen auf den Diskussionsseiten haben wir bereits eine grobe Vorstellung, wie das ablaufen wird. Wir planen, ein Team dafür zu organisieren. Diese müsen dann nicht nur auf Rechtschreibung und Tippfehler achten, sondern auch auf Vollständigkeit, Tempus, Neutralität, darauf, dass der Artikel nicht aus dem englischen übersetzt ist und eventuelle Unterschiede zu englischen Originalfassung. Wie ganu wir das machen werden und ob das Team vielleicht am Ende in solche Bereiche eingeteilt wird, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Genauso wenig wie und wann genau dieses Projekt startet oder wie man da einsteigen und mitmachen kann. 15:41, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Diamentenpelz, wenn du mit Stammbäumen umgehen kannst, kannst du wenn du willst auch einen auf deine Proilseite hier stellen das ist kein Problem. 15:20, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke Hallo Diamant, ich danke dir auch ganz herzlich für das schöne Bild und es macht nichts, dass du gestern keine Zeit hattest. Ich freue mich sehr drüber, dass du was gemalt hast. ^^ LG 08:33, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) CA Wenn niemand dein CA bewertet passiert nichts, dagegen können wir auch nichts machen. Betteln bringt da übrigens auch wenig, da die meisten dann vielleicht nicht richtig hingucken und einfach dafür oder so schreiben, obwohl ein bild vielleicht verbessert werden musst. Da musst du dich wohl oder übel gedulden. 19:22, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Diamantenpelz, Ich halte es für nicht besonders sinnvoll, wenn du eine Top-10 Liste zu so einem Thema erstellst, zumal du soetwas ja auch einfach kurz im Chat fragen kannst. Was die Anführer Vorlage angeht, so sehe ich leider nicht ganz, wozu du die jetzt genau gemacht hast. 20:23, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Diamantenpelz, wenn du das willst, kannst du eine Seite für deinen Charakter erstellen, achte aber darauf, dass du keinen Artikel, sondern eine "Unterseite" erstellst. Dafür musst du auf deine Benutzerseite gehen, oben in die url einen / eintragen und dann den Namen dieser Unterseite schreiben. Das wäre in deinem Fall z.B. '' http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Diamantenpelz/'Name der Seite''' Diese musst du dann erstellen 14:35, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für das schöne Bild :) 10:12, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) for you <3 Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 14:10, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich ^-^ Hallo Vivi (ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen ;D ) Ich dachte ich male dir mal ein Bild weild du so nett zu mir warst ^-^ LG Frost '' ''PS:''Sarf ich dich in meine Freundesliste eintragen? Dankeee Danke, echt nett von dir <333333 :) 19:45, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankeeee Hi Didi, Danke für das tolle Bild Natürlich kannste mich so nennen. :) Re Hallo Diamant, auch an dich vielen dank für das hübsche Bild. Zu deiner Frage: Wenn du andere mögliche Versionen einer Katze hast, kannst du die, wenn du auch geändert hinschreibst hinzufügen. Falls du noch andere Katzen/Charaktere gemacht hast, so darfst du bis zu sieben unterschiedliche auf die Seite stellen. 20:34, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke Ich weiß, dass es ein bisschen spät kommt, aber ich wollt mich für das schöne Bild bedanken :D 11:56, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Familienmitglieder Nein, das könnte man nicht, da dies zum einen nicht wichtig ist, zum anderen würde es in den Boxen auch irgendwann zu viel werden, wenn man alle Familienmitgleider darin auflistet. Gefährten, Geschwister und Eltern sind bzw. sollten die einzigen Verwandten sein, die auch in der Box gelistet sind. 15:05, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke <33333333333333333 OH,du bist so lieb!!!! Danke,das Bild ist wunderschön geworden.Ich glaube es ist soweit,dass ich dich mal frage ob wir vielleicht Freundinnen werden wollen?!? Komm doch mal wieder in den Chat.GLG <3 <3 <3 Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 11:38, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) War ein Versehen, sorry^^ - 17:46, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey Dia, Danke für die drei Infor's (auch mit dem Forum), war sehr hilfreich ^^ Gute Augen hast du! :3 Grüße, 13:18, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles klar xD - 13:27, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *-* Danke für FC-Bayern-München Pfote <3. Echt süß :D. 14:30, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Spät aber doch xD Hi meine kleine Spionin xD Erstmal danke für die Glückwünsche, mir wäre das jz garnich aufgefallen O.O XD Dann zu Sandypaw kann ich sagen, dass ich da jetzt nichts abnormales gefunden habe, ich habe aber mal wieder Migräne, weshalb es durchaus sein könnte, dass ich etwas übersehen habe. Zu den Clanlogos, was genau meinst du? Achja und übrigens wird dein Shading bei Falling Feather immer besser, sry nochmal dass ich da so viel meckere :/ 16:49, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Okay, wird geändert Und das mit den Clanlogos weiß ich leider selbst nicht :/ 17:09, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ahnung :c 18:13, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) bildcheeeen hey didi, hab mal hier ein bild for you. hoffe es gefällt dir.^^ Warum kommst du nicht mehr auf chat? vermiss dich dort ;( re Nein, dies steht nicht extra dort! Wie im Text schon beschrieben ist, wollte jemand etwas austesten. Da ich es eine Frechheit und Unverschämtheit finde, habe ich diese Person bereits ermahnt! 16:28, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey :3 hi Didi, habe gesehen, dass du auch aus München kommst. (ich auch!!!) ich welchen stadtteil wohnst du und welche schule gehst du? Vielleicht kennen wir uns ja oder wir könnten uns mal treffen. xD LG Shadow Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 17:40, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) haha ok... ich wohne in moosach und gehe auf die NymphenburgerSchulen. Und jap, wir könnten uns mal in den Sommerferien treffen, wenn du darfst. Ich bleibe wahrscheinlich 1-2 Wochen zuhause. (das wird langweilig!) Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 15:44, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Oh ja!!! xD meinst du die in schwabing? Aber wir müssen ja noch aus machen wann und so. XP LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 15:45, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ouh :( ganze oder wann genau...? Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 16:05, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ja schon, wann fährt ihr denn? Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 16:08, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey sry dass ich erst jetzt antworte.... aber naja, wir könnten uns doch nach dem Ferien auch treffen oder? LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 18:11, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ok, sag mir bescheid wenn du es genau weißt. Muss jetzt aber gehen... :( Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 16:11, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Referenzen Hallo Diamantenpelz, als erstes kommt r, wie du schon sagtest, dann die Abkürzung des Buches (zB os1 für In die Wildnis, os2 für Feuer und Eis, md3 für Verbannt, etc), der letzte Abschnitt ist dann immer die Seitenzahl, oder aber a für Hierarchie 17:50, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Brauch ich nicht machen, da es schon eine gibt: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage%3AR 17:53, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Uhm, nein. In dem Kontext indem Mitternacht das sagt, kann man nicht eindeutig sagen, ob sich dies auf ihre Größe bezieht, da "kleine, kleiner, kleiner Krieger," etc. nur eine Redewendung ist. Auf Seite 202 von Lange Schatten ist noch ein sehr schönes Beispiel dafür. 18:46, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi :3 gut, ich glaube schon, dass ich da zeit habe :D ich bin schließlich die ganze zeit da. xD aber muss noch mal nachfragen^^ Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 13:20, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Didi, ich habe am 11.8. oder so zeit . Aber zuerst muss ich dich doch iwie erreichen. P.s. In welcher Grundschule warst du? LG Shadow. Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 20:53, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wir könnten uns doch am 7.8. oder am 8.8. uns treffen, wenn du zeit hast. Und wo wollen wir uns treffen? Lg Shadow Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 20:53, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Am 7.8. würd ich mal sagen. Und wo jetzt? Katzencafe oder Schoppen in OEZ? :3 Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 20:59, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich auch^^ und jetzt? Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 21:07, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Okay, aber wie kann ich dich dann erreichen? :3 Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 21:13, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Naja, wir könnten uns ja beim katzencafe treffen oder wir gehen ins OEZ. Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 10:53, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wir müssen ja nicht so viel kaufen, wir können doch einfach reden und Eis essen. :D Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 11:16, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wow :D So viel Lob, da bin ich richtig rot geworden^^ Vielen Dank, freut mich dass dir die Bilder so sehr gefallen :D Da kommen noch mehr, bin ja erst bei den wichtigsten Charakteren aus der '''1. '''Staffel ;) Also, danke nochmal^^ LG HollyHeart Oooh ja, Pokemon mag ich ganz gerne, auch wenn ich schon fast 23 bin^^ du wohl auch? Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall schon riesig auf die 6. Generation :D Gab eig keine Gen, die ich nicht gemocht habe... Und zu den Bildern, ich machs so, dass ich zuerst mit Bleistift auf ein Blatt Papier zeichne, es dann einscanne und mit Paint ausmale, ab und zu benutze ich auch Paint.NET . Dauert zwar länger mit Ausmalen und man bekommt auch keine superweichen Schattierungen hin, aber ich bin ein stures Gewohnheitstier ^^` Klar kann ich dir ein Bild zeichnen, was soll denn drauf, etwas von WaCats oder von Pokemon, oder beides? Oder was ganz anderes;)? Ist ja schade dass dir deine Mutter das Spiel nicht kaufen will :/ Warum eig nicht, wenn ich fragen darf? Findet sie es zu teuer oder will sie nicht dass du PKMN zockst? Wie stehst du eig zu Digimon? Ok, die Kätzin krieg ich hin, und du kannst natürlich gerne das Bild dann als Avatar nehmen :) Und wegen dem Spiel, das läuft dir ja nicht weg, im Gegenteil, wenn du lang genug wartest, gibts das bald um einiges günstiger als sonst. Ich seh schon, ich vergess dauernd zu unterschreiben...das mit den Tilden muss ich mir nochmal iwann erklären lassen ^^` LG Holly Ok, dann missbrauch ich mal eben deine Diskussionsseite zum Üben >;D LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 22:07, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi! :) Erst mal, danke für dein neues Lob über Dornenkralle^^ Und wegen der Zeit, die ich brauche, damit so ein Bild fertig ist...unterschiedlich, kommt drauf an ob ich eine Katze ohne Musterung wie z.B. Nebelfuß male oder eine Katze mit schwierigerem Muster wie bei z.B. Leopardenstern. Und da ich ja erst die Bilder auf Papier zeichne, dann einscanne und auf paint ausmale, muss ich teilweise Pixel für Pixel ausmalen- und das kann manchmal Stunden dauern. Also steckt in jedem Bild viel Herzblut drin ;) LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 19:21, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Fertig! Huhu! Sorry hat etwas gedauert, aber hier ist das Bild, das du haben wolltest. Hoffe es gefällt dir :) LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 13:23, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC)thumb|346px|Für dich^^ Mal sehen, ob das funktioniert: file:///C:/Users/Rike/Pictures/diamantenpelz.jpg das hier öffnen, dann mit rechter Maustaste anklicken, auf Speichern unter... drücken und in einen Ordner deiner Wahl speichern. Dann müsstest du das Bild als Avatar hochladen können. Viel Glück :D LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 14:44, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Oder, wenn der Link nicht funzt, einfach so auf das Bild mit der rechten Maustaste klicken und auf Speichern unter drücken, bin selber gespannt ;) LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 14:56, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Na siehst du^^ Da bin ich ja froh, dass es dir gefällt :D Bin grad wieder am Zeichnen von neuen Katzen, u.a. Farnpelz, Moorkralle, Kurzstern, Sturmwind und Goldblüte :) Re: Gefährtenbild Hi, Diamantenpelz, Ich mache dir gerne ein Gefährtenbild, aber ich kann erst morgen anfangen, da ich gerade an Maissturms Bild arbeite, ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus. Außerdem bräuchte ich noch eine kleine Information: Soll ich für Diamantenpelz und Sturmherz jeweils die Kriegervorlage verwenden? Ich kann es nämlich auch bedingt so machen wie bei Maissturm, da sie für Smaragdfeuer die Schülervorlage will. Das hängt dann halt damit zusammen, wie das Bild letzten Endes aussehen will, so wollte Maissturm spezielle Positionen der Charaktere unterstreichen, wenn du das auch willst, kann ich das auch machen, du musst mir nur sagen, wie du es haben willst ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 15:07, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Das mit dem Farbverlauf in der Feder geht klar. Hey, Dia, Ich bin jetzt fertig mit deinem Gefährtenbild. Datei:Diamond&Storm.byLeo.fürDia.PNG Wegen dem Schleier gilt für dich übrigens das Gleiche wie für Mais, ich finde, er gehört halt zum Sonnenuntergang dazu, bei Sonnenaufgang beziehungweise bei Nacht mache ich ja auch einen hellgelben beziehungsweise dunkelblauen/schwarzen Schleier drüber. Liebste Grüße ~ 15:36, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Wenn ich trotzdem noch was ändern soll, kannst du es mir ruhig sagen. So geil hat sich noch niemand bei mir bedankt xD und so lange es nett gemeint ist, steck ich auch Spam- und Capsattacken weg ;D Freut mich jedenfalls, wenn es dir gefällt ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 15:59, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Antwort Hallo, Also ich weiß nicht wie eine Signatur kaputt gehen kann.. also von daher weiß ich nicht wirklich, wie ich dir da helfen soll :/ Und zum anderen, einfach das Bild unter gleichen Namen nochmal hochladen, und dann auf "Overwrite File" Grüße, 20:41, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Jep - 20:44, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ne kleine Bitte ;) Huhu :D Hat mich mal wieder gefreut, dass die beiden Neuzugänge dir gefallen^^ Jetzt hätte ich ne kleine Bitte an dich (aber nur wenn du willst) : es gibt ja seit neustem diese niedlichen Malvorlagen für Jungen, hättest du Lust da eines für mich auszumalen? Langhaar wäre schön, die Farbgestaltung überlasse ich dir ;) Aber nur wenn du wirklich willst, ich würde dich auch mit noch einem Bild belohnen^^ LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 21:26, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Naja, ne Alienkatze soll es nicht grad werden ;) Aber außer rosa und grünes Fell ist alles erlaubt^^ LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 21:34, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bin mal auf das Ergebnis gespannt ;D Hihi, süß, ein Kätzchen, das in nen Farbeimer gefallen ist :D danke dir, du hast dir dein Bild verdient^^ Soll neben Sturmherz auch noch mal Diamantenpelz drauf, sozusagen als Gefährtenbild? LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 22:14, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Gerne doch! Hmm...mein eigener Charakter heißt ja Schimmerflügel, hättest du Lust da was zu machen? Ich hatte mir überlegt, sie soll ein silbernes Fell haben mit hellen Streifen oder so... Ach ja, stimmt! Also, bitte langhaarig und die Augen blau, so wie bei Diamantenpelz^^ Werd morgen gleich mit ihr und Sturmherz anfangen, wird zwar ein Weilchen dauern, aber sieht dann bestimmt niedlich aus ;) LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 22:30, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Huhu ^^ Hmm, lieber nen langhaarigen Krieger, bitte:) Und keine Sorge, an deinem Bild bin ich dran, ich vergess es nicht ;) Ich hab überlegt, ob ich nicht auch mal ein paar Vorlagen machen sollte, vielleicht noch für Königinnen oder Älteste, hab aber keine Ahnung mit welchen Programmen die Admins das so machen, ich glaub kaum, dass die das mit paint machen- und das ist das einzige Malprogramm, mit dem ich mich auskenne... :/ Aber alles der Reihe nach, erst dein Bild^^ LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 14:22, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Daten Hallo Diamant, ich glaube nicht das Warrior Cats gleich 2003 in Polen veröffentlicht wurde. Eher 2004. Außerdem steht in der poln. Wikipedia das es entweder 2003 oder 2004 veröffentlicht wurde - ich kann zwar kein Polnisch aber Google Translator hilft. Die pl. Wikipedia scheint sich dort ja wirklich nicht einig zu sein. Ich werde mal gucken, ob ich genaueres herausbekommen. Oder forsche du mal nach Grüße 16:02, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Dein Belohnungsbild^^ Huhu! Bin Ndlich fertig :D Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, hoffe es gefällt dir! Wie kommst du mit Schimmerflügel voran? ;) VLG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 17:31, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Dias Belohnungsbild Vielen Dank :D Huhu! Wow, das hast du echt megastark hinbekommen, sieht richtig cool aus *___* , vielen Dank^^ Freut mich auch, dass dir mein Bild so gut gefällt :D Wie wars denn im Urlaub? VLG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 12:36, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) RE Ja, die Character Art Abschnitte kommen bei jedem, die bereits ein Bild haben. Allerdings bitte ich dich, sie nirgens einzufügen, da wir Admins am Wochenende nach einer Liste weitermachen. Ohne der Liste wäre das nähmlich chaotisch und unübersichtlich + jeder würde dem anderen reinarbeiten^^ 12:21, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Huhu :) Hallöchen! Hei, das mit dem Salzbauwerk klingt echt gut- warst du da richtig unter der Erde, mit Helm und allem? Und alles komplett auf Polnisch? Wow :D Und morgen gehts wieder heim? Ich war jetzt am Wochenende im Europa-Park in Rust, war auch ziemlich cool. Ich steh auf gefährliche Achterbahnen ;D Wann hast du denn Weiß 2 bekommen? Und innerhalb von 3 Tagen durch? Nicht schlecht^^ Hast du dir schon mal die neuen Mega- Entwicklungen in Y/X angeschaut? Waaaahnsinn *__* Soo, wenn du mal wieder Lust auf Bilder hast (von dir oder von mir^^) schreib mir einfach (kannst mir natürlich auch so zurückschreiben, mit dir plaudere ich gerne ;) ) VLG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 10:40, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Poke-RPG Wiki Sieht doch schon mal cool aus *__* Mitmachen würde ich gerne, aber ich hab keinerlei Erfahrung mit RPGs oder dem Erstellen von Seiten...andererseits lasse ich mich gerne aufklären ;) LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 11:09, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallu erstmal :D Also 1. Deine Katze ist SOO süß :3 2. Könntest du mir auch so ein "Verwirrungsbild" malen ;D?? Sry hab die singnatur vergessen : Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 16:56, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kristalliesiert und am liebsten pink das schon etwas ins rötliche neigt mit gelblichen grün und himmelblau :) Danke nochmal Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 19:12, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke :D Bist voll nett ;) Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 19:24, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re:Rätsel xD Jaaaa, alles richtig :D Warum lesen eig alle mein Profil? xD Ich les jetzt erstmal deins^^ Lg 13:57, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke !! ^^ Danke dass du mir dieses schöne bild gemalt hast :D dafür schenke ich dir auch was : thumb|left|Flammenbein Hoffe es gefällt dir ;P Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 16:37, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Namen Hii, Brauchst du noch Namen für deine Katzen? :3 Hab hier ein Paar :D *Jumper *Whisky *Whisper *Pauli *Kalle *Chiquita *Herman *Flower *Sunny *Lovely *Stupsi *Perry *Nala *Kimmi *Smiley *Teddy *Bonita Vllt sind ja welche dabei die dir Gefallen :D lg 15:43, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Okay, Kein Problem :D Wenn mir noch mehr einfallen, sag ich dir sie :) lg 16:01, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bitte :D wenn du willst kannst du mehr von diesen Bildern bekommen :) denn es macht mir Spaß die Katzen "auszumalen" ;) Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 19:27, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Diamant, na klar kannst du den Timer auf deine Seite stellen. Wir haben damit schließlich nichts zu tun, da das sowieso eine unabhängige Seite ist. 15:51, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re Hi Diamant, die Seite ist gelöscht, was das CA angeht, so wird das geleert wenn Aki, Star und ich mal wieder Zeit dazu haben, wann das ist weiß ich aber nicht ^^ 20:41, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) 'Danke :)''' Vielen vielen dank für die coolen Wichtelgeschenke sie sind echt super schön Danke:) Feuerblume (Diskussion) 12:52, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC)FeuerblumeFeuerblume (Diskussion) 12:52, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wichtel Hallo Diamant, frohes Neues wünsche ich dir. Ja du hast recht Buntblatt hat dich gezogen. Wenn du willst oder dein Geschenk noch nicht hast. Kann ich dir aber verspätet auch noch etwas schenken. LG 15:02, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Effekt Ich finde diese Effekt-Bilder voll eeeeeeeepisch..^^ Kannst du mir eins machen...Bittö :3 Farbe: Grün, Blau, orange, gelb Effekt:egal Kirschwolke (Diskussion) 11:28, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC)